


Raindrops

by oreob1tch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Reichenbach, Sad Ending, Sad Sherlock, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Tops, Sherlock knows he's gonna die, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows he's going to die, he knows that Moriarty owes him a fall. He also knows there's nothing he can do to change it. So he decides to do everything he wanted to but felt like he hadn't enough time.<br/>First things first, he needs to tell John what he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Johnlock smut and I really don't know what to think about it. You tell me ;) Please leave some comments, it makes me the happiest. ♥

Sherlock knows what's going to happen. He feels it in his bones. He is so goddamn sure that Moriarty will kill him, or make him commit a suicide. He's sure. And when he's sure, he's also right. Always right.

There're so many things he wanted to do before he dies. For example show John that Solar system is NOT that important. Or finish that eyeballs experiment. There are loads of things he wanted to do but won't have a chance to do.

But there are things he can do. Like tell John he loves him. That he truly, truly loves him. Sure, he never really loved anyone, he didn't even understand what love is, but what he feels for John, that must me love. It just must.

He feels like he never did before. He always get the fluffy and funny feeling inside his stomach whenever he sees his best friend. His pulse quicken when their hands touch. His heart starts beating fast when they're alone, just the two of them talking. 

He loves John. He is sure. And when he's sure, he's also right. Always right.

So he's waiting fo John to come home. He needs to talk to him, tell him everything. He's not nervous, that's great.

But as he hears John walk up the stairs, he feels the butterflies again and his palms get sweaty.

"Hi." John smiles, putting down bags with groceries.

"Hi." Sherlock replies and sits down. Where should he start?  _Moriarty's going to kill me or make me kill myself. I thought you would like to know. By the way, I love you. I know you're not gay, well sometimes you act a little bit gay, but that's okay, because I love you._

"Not good, Sherlock." he murmurs and John looks at him. 

"Sorry?"

"Oh? Nothing." he fake-smiles at him and closes his eyes.  _John, there's something I need to tell you. I love you. For a long time. I wanted to tell you because I'm going to die. Pretty soon to be honest._

"Not good." he mouths again and John frowns. 

"What's wrong?"

Sherlock opens his eyes and looks up. John is standing in fron of him, wearing one of that ugly sweathers that are so awfully ugly but somehow look good on John. Everything looks good on John. And  _nothing_ looks the best on him, Sherlock bets.

"Well, John, I need to tell you something." he finally says.

"Yeah?" John steps back and sits on his own chair. "What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. This is good, I suppose." says Sherlock and smiles on the man he loves. "But.. don't interrupt me, while I talk, breathe quietly. Don't think. Just listen."

John nods, used to his friend's weird personality. They work like this, perfectly, John thinks. Sherlock is weird but very very smart. John may not be that smart, but at least he knows how to act like a normal human being. 

It's how they are and John loves it. He loves more than this, he admits. He also loves Sherlock. Not that he's planning on telling Sherlock. He loves his job, not people. He doesn't even remember when he fell for Sherlock but what it probably happedened when The Woman came along. He never liked her. He never will. Well, she's dead now, but yeah. Maybe Sherlock feels something for her, for  _her_ out of all people, and John is not happy about it. Not happy at all, he's jealous. He wants Sherlock for himself. No for Molly, not for Adler. For himself and himself only.

But Sherlock doesn't love him back, that'd be ridiculous.

"John.. are you listening?"

John snaps back into the reality. "Sorry?" Now he's worried he missed something important.

"Just, if it's clear? No interrupting, just listening."

"Of course." John nods and looks at his best friend's face. His cheekbones, his beautiful eyes, his pretty and oh-so-kissable lips. 

 "Okay, so.." Sherlock coughs nervously. "I don't know how or why it happened. Or what it actually is. But.. I guess I love you? I get tis funny feeling whenever I see you and I just really want to hug you and press my lips against yours."

John stops in his tracks. He stops breathing, his heart stops beating, his whole body just stops functioning. "What?" he whispers, barely audible.

Why is he saying this? Did he deduce that John fell for him? Is this some kind of a sick joke?

"i love you John, well woah, this feels weird to say, but I love you, yes." 

John still doesn't know what to say. "Why now? why are you telling me this now?"

Sherlock bites his lip. Why? Because he's going to die soon and wanted John to know what he feels.

"It felt like the right time to tell you." Sherlock whispers. What is he supposed to do now? Shouldn't John tell him that he loves him too?

But John is quiet. He's in shock. So Sherlock grabs his arms and pulls him closer.

"Don't push me away."

"God, I won't" John finally says and their lips meet. It's not exactly how he imagined it. He always thought that Sherlock will be all soft and sensitive, but the truth is, he is rough. His lips are, his kisses are, and oh boy, does John love it. He tugs on Sherlock's curls and Sherlock presses himself against John's body even more. Sherlock's hands find their way down to cup John's arse and pick him up, John authomatically wrapping his legs around Sherlock's waist.

"Take me to the bedroom." he whispers against his lips. Sherlock pulls away a bit and looks at John's lips, then into his eyes. "Already?"

And John's heart sinks. "Is it too much? Too early?"

Sherlock smiles. "Just relax, let me take care of you." 

And even though Sherlock is a virgin and has no idea what to do, he feels like he knows what's the right thing to do. He kisses John again and heads to the bedroom. He lays his lover down on the bed and start stripping himself. John stares at him with wide eyes. He licks his lips when Sherlock unbuttons and takes off his purple shirt and also his pants. Now he's standing in front of him, only in his boxers, gorgeous and obviously  _excited._ John licks his lips again and presses his lips against Sherlock's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock frowns, but John ignores him. Instead, he cups Sherlock's manhood through his boxers and squeezes. Black-haired man lets out a load moan. How can something so primitive feel so good? 

John licks his way down to Sherlock's happy trail and lower, taking off Sherlock's underwear. With one hand, he holds Sherlock's cock and put his lips around the tip. He circles the head with his tongue and then goes lower, taking Sherlock deeper in his throat with no bigger problems.

Sherlock can do nothing else then just moan. He plays with John's short hair. He loves this. He loves the fact that John is not ashamed to do this, to please him like this. And  _God,_ the sight of John's thin lips stretched around his cock inś the most prettiest sight ever.

"Stop or I'll ejaculate. And i don't want to yet." he winks at John as he starts stripping him. 

When they're both naked, John lays back on the bed and Sherlock hovers above him. They kiss for few minutes and the then Sherlock's hands start roaming John's body.

"I need to prepare you, don't I." he asks and John nods. He never really had something up his arse. 

"I don't have any lube." Sherlock points out and John rolls his eyes, taking Sherlock's hand and putting two of his fingers inside his mouth. He starts sucking on them, coating them with his saliva. When he thinks it's enough, he takes them out and let Sherlock prepare him. It's rather uncomfortable but not painful. 

"I don't have any condoms." Sherlock whispers. 

"Oh my god, Sherlock, how could you feel like it was the right time to tell me about your feelings when you have literally  _nothing?_ " John laughs. "I'm clean, never had something up my ass, and you're a virgin, we can do it even without protection. Plus, I won't get pregnant so." 

Sherlock kisses his lover and give himself three quick strokes. Then he positions himself at John's entrance. "It's going to hurt you."

"well, of course, your cock is huge, but I'm ready." John breathes out and Sherlock slowly pushes inside. It hurts. It burns. But John just bites his bottom lip and listens to Sherlock's grunts and quiet uh's.

When he's all the way inside, he kisses John again and slowly slides out, just to go back in. After few short sharp thrusts John finally gets used to the feeling and start responding with the movement of his hips. They both enjoy it. And John doesn't really understand what and why is happening, but he doesn't care. Sherlock's with him,  _inside him,_ and he loves him. John is happy. The happiest. He found the love of his love. And he's not going to give up on Sherlock. Never.

They're both rocking on the bed, their bodies connected, their moans sounding like the sweetest melody for the other one's ears.

Sherlock's thrust lose rhythm, he's shaking and grunting loudly. "John.." he breathes out. John kisses his sweaty neck. "Inside, Sherlock. Stay inside."

So Sherlock does, he stays inside and he comes inside his lover. After a while he pulls out and lays down beside John, who covers them both with a blanket.

"We're dirty."

"wait a minute, Sherlock c'mon." John mumbles sleepily.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can sleep, love." he kisses John's forehead and leaves to take a shower. After he's dressed up in clean clothes, he checks John just to see that the love of his life is asleep. He closes the door and turns around. He takes a few steps forward and then sits on his chair. His phone rings. A text message. 

**Wanna play? JM.**

Sherlock knows what this means. Moriarty owes him a fall, after all. He looks at the bedroom door and think about his new lover. How much he actually loves him. Then he stands up and leave, leaving John clueless. And alone.


End file.
